


Below The Noise

by Ryx5



Series: Dark Age Drabbles [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Consent is sexy so get it before doing it, F/M, Lightbond, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, thigh hickeys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryx5/pseuds/Ryx5
Summary: The library wasn't the most practical place to feel the overwhelming heat, but his touch was making it damn near impossible to ignore.
Relationships: Efrideet/Shaxx (Destiny), Lady Efrideet/Lord Shaxx, Shaxx/Efrideet
Series: Dark Age Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839535
Kudos: 19





	Below The Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-oh, NSFW  
> Again, these are out of order. If you came here from the first installment, then I'm sorry for blasting you with NSFW in this one.  
> Timeframe: Dark Ages, months after the events of Remembrance  
> Rating: Not canon

The library was a popular place to unwind. Deep within the mountain was a vast room filled to the high ceilings with Golden Age literature, some that predated it, even. The collector, or collectors, of those books was forgotten or otherwise unknown, but the Iron Lords found ways to appreciate them when they could.

The books were not limited to just the Lords of Iron, as Warlord Shaxx often visited for recreation. It had become quite a habit over the months following his acceptance of allyship with the Wolves. They weren't always tolerable, but the collection of stories and copies of Golden Age information never disappointed. 

The winding halls outside were empty, only filled with the fires of Solar Light flickering on the surfaces. Despite the lack of other Lightbearers, a lone Wolf walked down the path leading to the grand library. Lady Erideet slowed as she approached the open doors, seeing the faint orange glow within the room. The Iron Lady spotted him through the glow of the crackling fire with a smaller book in hand. The Warlord stood, eyeing the pages with an appreciative tilt of his head, a pose that she had gotten used to seeing. He was still and unmoving, unlike the fire licking the hearth beside him.

She kept her footfalls light. "It's a miracle how you haven't gone blind yet." The Hunter was instantly embraced by the warmth of his Light as she put herself at his side. His gaze fell on her and a familiar smile spread on the Warlord's face.

"Reading by firelight won't cause blindness, Efrideet," Shaxx greeted, setting the pages down next to his helm on the nearby desk. "But I appreciate your caution." 

Efrideet smirked and gazed up at the Warlord engulfed by the orange glow. Her own helmet was tucked gently under her arm. It was a rare instance for both of them to meet each other while spontaneously unmasked. There were no other Lords in the room, no spying eyes. In that moment, they weren't even on Felwinter Peak.

"Didn't feel like attending the party?" Efrideet set her helmet on the mantle above the flames.

"Not tonight," Shaxx sighed softly, glancing at the white plume. "I'd rather some time away from the chaos." The attitude of his was common, he would work with them when necessary and often retreat back to his own accords afterwards. Months of fighting alongside them still hadn't granted all of the Iron Lords his trust, and their antics would prove to be of no concern to him. Ridiculous, he would label it. No one told the Warlord what to do, not after the lifetimes of working on his own. At least, he hadn't yet allowed anyone to.

"I'm surprised you're not up there with them," Shaxx noted to the Hunter. She made a noise that dismissed his previous thought.

"Had the same idea as you," she said, her shoulder nudging against his arm to ask permission to move closer. Shaxx opened his side to her. "We finished the hunt earlier today, so I took some time to rest. Didn't feel like getting drunk after that." Efrideet stared into the fire, her Light easing as it connected with his while he held her to his side. Her arm wrapped around him, barely around his waist. "Has anyone else come through?"

Shaxx shook his head. "It's just been me." The Lady let out a breath of laughter.

"You scare them away, that's why." Shaxx's laugh resonated through her and broke the silence of the library. "You should see their faces, some of them wouldn't dare share a bench with you."

"Is that so?" Efrideet made her way in front of him and Shaxx's heart swelled as the grin on her lips came into view. 

"Yeah. You're the big, scary Warlord of the Peak, and I adore you."

Shaxx's hands fell onto her armored shoulders as she leaned her face against his chest. Her company was just what he needed. The Hunter buried herself in his torso, the closeness allowing him to catch a slight fragrance from her hair that softened his guard. Perhaps he couldn't do everything by himself. Her affections and trust were what he held dearly onto, as she was holding tightly onto him.

Their embrace lasted a while, the two at peace with the sound of the fire. Efrideet listened to his breaths, focusing on the security of his Light and the weight of his arms on her shoulders. As Shaxx let out a heavy breath, she felt a shift that ignited her nerves. His Light made a strong pulse that soared through her, and she failed to hide a shudder as he gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Your Light feels different," Efrideet said simply, looking up to meet his gaze. 

"Tell me what you feel." Shaxx kept his voice low, knowing the effect it could have on her if she was catching onto the hints within his Arc.

The Hunter laid a hand on his stomach, pushing it lower in mock speculation. "You want something. Badly. And you're impatient for it." Efrideet paused just above the rim of his belts, feeling a clench underneath his layers that gave her words credibility. "You've been here by yourself for a while, haven't you?" She inquired. The firelight reflected in his eyes, a sight that was way more telling than the nod he gave.

"I was waiting for you to return, my Lady, so that we might have some time. Alone." Efrideet's eyes dragged over a flustered blink when his hands traveled down to her back. The library wasn't the most practical place to feel the overwhelming heat, but his touch was making it damn near impossible to ignore. 

Efrideet decided to give in to the pull, if only for that moment. After all, everyone else was off in the temple making due with alcohol and celebration. She hiked a palm up his chest. "Come here."

The Hunter hadn't exactly expected him to lean down to her height, but that didn't stop her from letting out a surprised yelp when he effortlessly lifted her up. She mirrored his smile and lost herself in his eyes before leaning forward to let the feeling of blissful Light flood her senses. The tenderness and hunger behind his kiss gave her more of a buzz than any drink could from the party that raged upstairs, and the short space for breath made her crave him more. Her dangling heels drew up as she pulled him back in.

Shaxx managed a needy growl upon meeting her lips again, and it didn't take him long to move from stationary suspension to the wide desk next to the hearth. Efrideet caught her weight on the wood as Shaxx set her down, nearly sending his helmet toppling off the edge. Her intentions to keep him at the lips were diverted when the Warlord's mouth moved just underneath her jaw, the sounds of every kiss and suckle to her untouched skin sending shockwaves down her spine until she could no longer hold back a whimper.

"Don't you want to take this somewhere more private?" The Iron Lady choked, her legs loosening around his waist to allow him to assess her, though his withdrawal never came. The thought of indecency, in the library of all places, entered her mind, as did the consequences towards both of their dignities that would ensue if ever they were caught in the state of which they were in. 

"Shaxx--the door is right there..." She shuddered at the humored hum under her ear and the sound of his lips peeling away. 

Shaxx pulled away but kept his face close to hers. "We'll leave, if, and after you let me have my way with you."

The options presented to her were undoubtedly all for show, as he understood and respected her boundaries well enough. All the better to test them, though, as the Lord kept still to let her decide. Efrideet eyed his lips, then the door, then his lips again, and the answer was clear. What better than time alone with him?

"Damn you, Shaxx," she sighed, rolling her eyes. He smirked. 

"Is that a yes, Efrideet?"

Efrideet's back straightened at the firmness in his voice as he spoke her name, the desire to affirm him flooding in. "Yes. Have your fun. Please."

"Excellent." Shaxx stood fully with his hips pressed against her and encased her torso with his hands, sliding them down slowly from her ribs to pin her squirming waist. His fingers lifted up the mesh of chainmail hanging from her chest armor, sliding underneath protective layers until his gloves scraped against her skin, all while Efrideet sat slanted against the wall with unspeakable desires filling her head. She detached the belts around her waist and guided the hand farther up until the layers could bunch up no more. She grinned at the feeling of the air on her belly and the sound Shaxx failed to hide at the sight of her.

"What, like what you see?" Efrideet reveled in his gaze and the clench of his jaw.

"Ravishing as ever, my dear." The words came out as no more than a soft growl, a sign of his own impatience that he controlled only for the sake of building her up. Efrideet's hips squirmed again as his fingers caught on the waist of her pants and slid them just below the height of her legs, more bare skin met with the heat of the nearby fire and still air of the room. Another whine escaped her throat at the feeling of rough fabric against her skin and firm fingers at her thighs. 

"Be patient, darling," Shaxx breathed, running a thumb lightly on the inside of her hip, making her twitch. "I intend to take my time."

Efrideet fought the urge to tell him to just shut up already and fuck her then on the desk. The Light had made her desperate to get off, but she knew that he had something in store worth waiting for, and she didn't want to ruin the chances of getting it. The man was too damn good at doing whatever he wanted.

"If we get caught like this, I'm blaming you."

Shaxx tilted his head as he discarded a glove. "That's out of the question."

"The blame, or one of the Wolves passing by and seeing my ass through that door?"

Shaxx leaned in close, bending her legs back to her chest. "Getting caught. If I remember correctly, I scare everyone away." He smirked as her head bumped against the wall, defeated. 

"You bastard." Efrideet barely managed a grin before she felt a calloused finger stroke up between her legs and the quick flicker of Arc that followed. She froze as her legs were nestled at his waist with one hand on hers and the other exploring right where she wanted. He pressed his palm flush against her lower belly and sent her spiraling down as he rolled two fingers delicately over her swollen nub, earning a barely tame rock of her hips into his touch. 

Shaxx's eyes found hers for reassurance as she squeezed at the free arm that pinned her waist to the oak table.

Efrideet managed a skewed grin and gazed up at him to answer before a dipped finger interrupted her words and a hitched breath came instead as he continued to touch. She nodded instead, her fingers digging into the thick material clothing his arm. The word "lovely" graced her ears and her legs tightened around him at the pressure he applied, his fingers circling gently over her. 

The foreplay continued until the chance of orgasm presented itself deep inside the wakes of Efrideet's hips. She had gone rather silent, her senses zeroing in on the way his fingers rubbed between her legs, how ready she felt as he explored farther down. With the rate at which he was inching her closer and closer to peaking she thought she would come right then and there, she truly did, and she let out a soft moan at the thought of finishing on his fingertips so quickly. Shaxx let out a low rumble in response, a sound that Efrideet thought was a sign of granting her with what her mind so inclined, but she was proven otherwise as his fingers slowed to a halt and her body was left reeling with the absence of his stimulation.

If not for the fire beside them Shaxx's shadow would have eclipsed her. If anyone were to make the grave mistake of walking in...well at least Shaxx's back would be the first thing to greet them. His thumb comforted the curve of her hip as his newly free hand tilted her chin upward. Efrideet, buzzed as she was, smiled at her Titan above her. 

"You've done well. Been very patient." He kept his voice low to edge her on but she was having none of it. At that point she wasn't in the mood for crawling words. 

"Felt so good," she breathed, covering his hand with hers. He did no more than smile before leaning in for a kiss that was all too quick for Efrideet's liking, leaving her fingers falling away from his neck as he positioned her thighs against the sides of his torso. She squirmed at the feeling of his corresponding region, well endowed as he was, pressing to her skin through his clothing. 

The armor-clad Titan grumbled to himself as he slid a warm hand down her stomach, Efrideet laughing softly as his fingertip so much as asked permission. 

"Go on," she coaxed at his pause. She wasn't able to get another breath in before he withdrew, then plunged a finger as deep as it would go. A sweet noise escaped her lips at the way he curled then slowly dragged over the tapestry of nerves, then words of encouragement when he hit right where she needed it most. Arc shot through every axon with each quickening dig into her flesh, the grip at her half-covered thigh as he kept it firmly against his chest, and the bittersweet stretch as he added another finger. The doorway held a place in her gaze but soon all she saw were the flickers of Arc dancing in the darkness behind her eyes.

Efrideet finally allowed herself a moan that filled the closest reaches of the library as Shaxx's excruciating play stopped. Both hands returned to her thighs and she could have sworn he bumped his hips against her through the haze. 

"Good?" Shaxx's voice was a confection in her ears. She nodded, lip between teeth.

"So good, Shaxx," she assured, nuzzling her legs against his chest. His face loomed over hers, so close she could take a nibble at his neck, given the effort. "Your turn, now?" Whatever tender moment that was blooming between them dissolved at the roots as Shaxx's brow hardened again. Efrideet adjusted her seat on the desk. 

"Not so fast," he scolded, a teasing glint in his eyes. "I'm not finished with you yet." He saw her tongue swipe behind her teeth, and right as she attempted to catch him for a kiss, he broke away. Efrideet sank briefly at his distance, but soon he had her pulled again by a thread attached to his plans for her. 

The excitement dissipated as Efrideet saw a hand sit at his belts. Despite her evident arousal, the feeling of his fingers leaving her made it clear that the next part to come was not yet prepared for. 

"Shaxx, I don't think that..." Her words trailed off when instead of undoing his belts the Warlord swept her pants past her knees, and he knelt down. 

Shaxx tilted his head as he neared her stomach. "That what?"

Efrideet hesitated at the dissonance. " ...that it'll be enough." Her worries were short-lived as Shaxx pressed his lips against her smooth skin, subverting her ideas of his intentions. She reached for his hand at her waist and laced them together as his kisses reached lower until she could feel his breaths above the apex of her thighs. He planted one last peck before shifting her leg over his shoulder with his hands framing steadily around her hips. There was a quick pull, and Efrideet's entire lower half was at the mercy of the Titan crouching in front of her. 

Shaxx's eyes found hers. "Comfortable?" 

Efrideet shifted her waist so it hung right off the edge of the table and propped herself up on her elbows. She nodded eagerly and Shaxx smirked in response, not waiting a moment before brushing kisses against the insides of her thighs. 

The overwhelming desire for him to put his mouth on her wasn't the only thing that donned on the Hunter, as her eyes darted from his head, to the door, then the fire. The next kiss that landed dangerously close to where she wanted wasn't enough to interrupt her thoughts of someone walking past them. Shaxx was hidden fairly well, and his head was the only thing covering her body at that point as he knelt, but the glow of the fire against her skin would surely catch a wandering eye, if not her sounds. 

The sound of his mouth coming away with a slight rumble from his throat tore her out of her worries of semi-public indecency. The furs prickled the underside of her legs as he caged her hips with both hands to stop them from rolling. Efrideet froze as he rose up to pierce her gaze. 

"Shaxx," she whispered, mostly just for the comfort of saying his name. She noticed cherry-red marks on the inners of her thighs as he revealed teeth in a small grin. Damage had already been dealt, and it filled her with delight that there was still more to come. 

"Just relax," he said. Efrideet did, resting against the desk with her heart pounding in her ears. After waiting for what felt like an eternity of anticipation she suddenly tensed, a little sound escaped her as a the Warlord licked a hot, wet trail up her folds. Immediately she felt herself flush with the heat rushing up her neck and cheeks, shimmers of Arc following in her muscles. Her head fell back as his tongue flicked away, and she could have sworn she felt his sinister smile as he hummed at her taste, giving her a moment of rest before spreading her again. 

Efrideet moaned at his hunger and the heat as his mouth engulfed her. Her legs tightened at his back with the absence of freedom in her hips, encouraging him to keep going, and he did, he wasted no time in rendering her senseless. His tongue pressed into her then began a steady rhythm over her heat, all while his lips latched onto her. There was a tight yank at his hair and he groaned as the Iron Lady above him tugged him closer, his hand coming away from her hip to grip her wrist instead to ease the pain in his scalp. Her grip loosened and Efrideet began to roll her hips into the quickening heat, free of the hand that now pinned her wrist to the table. Shaxx hummed at her attempt to take control, giving her a rough suck at her clit as punishment for her impatience. Efrideet whined, falling back against the wood. 

The look on the half of his face she could see almost sent her over, the scrunched brow, eyes closed in focus. Her breaths were shaky in her chest, almost matching the way his tongue swirled and flicked over her most sensitive spots. With a push of her legs she gained leverage on his back, boots shuffling over his armor as she reached and pulled him by the back of his head. She listened over her pulse and the crackling of the fire for him, hearing the wet, rhythmic sounds of his greedy mouth and small grunts that came perhaps from his own desire to make her come right on his tongue.

The sensation of nearing climax bloomed again in her body at another suck and flick at her clit. Shaxx felt her nearing, too, and he spared a moment to look up. He reveled at the sight of her laying there, a panting, flustered mess, and he would only unravel her more as long as she let him. The light combing of fingers through his hair stopped as she sat up and finally met his gaze. Shaxx chuckled at the drunken grin on her face. 

"You're close, aren't you?" Efrideet nodded at his inquisition. He opened his mouth and teased another lick that earned a frustrated groan. "Would you like me to finish you off?"

"Please," the Lady whined. Her fingers tightened again around the back of his head as a chuckle resonated though her and he gave a passionate kiss at her lips. She just about moaned his name as he kept his eyes up and continued his torture, the rhythm and pressure flooding back in. The wood behind her head provided comfort amid Shaxx's unforgiving mouth, it supported her as her back arched, hips free of his locking grasp as he reached down undoubtedly to relieve his own tension. Efrideet's mind fogged at the sound of his moan and suddenly nothing mattered anymore. Not her voice crying out loud for him, not the open hall; an Iron Lord could walk in and see them in the act for all she cared. The only thing in the world was herself and the Titan edging her closer and closer to the top. She was completely at the will of the Warlord who knelt and submitted himself before her. 

A cry she wasn't aware of letting out escaped past her lips and her body began to shake, overcome by the hot pleasure rushing in as he pushed her past her peak. Sweet breaths filled her lungs and her hips ground against him with another pull at the back of his head, and Shaxx groaned at the sensation of her Light breaking through him. Her hips lifted above the desk with an upward push, the both of them reveling in her orgasm as he finished her off.

Efrideet's eyes fell shut. The euphoric high began to wear off slowly while Shaxx continued mercilessly until the bucking of her hips died down. For a moment, everything froze, and she barely noticed him lift her legs off his shoulders. Nothing filled her senses besides the sound of the crackling fire and the hazy sight of the Warlord wiping his chin as he rose above her again. She laughed through a drowsy gaze, planting a boot right above his belts as he reached for her pants bunching at her ankles. 

"You've had your fun," the Lady said, sitting up. Fingers hooked on the top of his chest plate and she pulled him forward. "Now we're going to go back, and you'll let me have mine." She settled at the way his face morphed between defeat and curiosity. 

"Are you, now?" His voice rumbled in her chest. She grinned, then hopped off the table and situated her clothes. Before Shaxx knew it her face was yet again hidden by her helmet. Lost to a simple game he so often played, he donned his own helm and snuffed out the fire.

Efrideet drew a calming breath, trying to keep her legs from wobbling despite the heat. "If you'll let me," she said, and grinned as the orange and white faceplate turned to eye her. 

"If the Iron Lady is true to her word, then I shall allow her to." She smiled at the proposed test of sorts as Shaxx stood and shelved the stray book on the desk. Efrideet's eyes stayed on the oak table for a moment, knowing that that spot would always be marked by what they'd done behind fairly open doors. The Iron Lords didn't have to know.

As the pair departed they saw a few drunken Lightbearers stumbling through the halls, some laughing, others singing. The two kept a modest distance, though the Lords were too intoxicated to have noticed otherwise. As they walked, Efrideet took notice of his pace. For a man of Shaxx's size, she wished that he would walk just a little bit faster.


End file.
